


好时机

by sincereco



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereco/pseuds/sincereco
Summary: 一个以为走肾实则走心的俗套故事





	好时机

当蔡徐坤愣神了足足5分钟才搞明白究竟发生了什么时，饶是自恃冷静如他，也禁不住哀叹一句：老天你玩我。

再没有更好的时机。

解散演唱会的第二天早晨，蔡徐坤发现头天巡演庆功宴（散伙饭）上喝高了的自己把自己队里最好的朋友给睡了。

队友做不成，这下兄弟也悬了。

奇妙限定的结局竟然是收获一个尴尬至极的不可言说么？

他垂眼盯着趴在自己胸口还沉浸于梦乡之中的朱正廷，苦苦思索一个体面收场的可能性。

要不先偷偷起来，收拾整齐假装二人只是纯洁地睡了一宿。蔡徐坤满怀希望地四下扫视评估可行性，幻想还能一切如昨。

算了，且不说昨晚那激烈程度，就说这会儿想不惊动朱正廷就爬起来都是不可完成的任务。蔡徐坤看着朱正廷无意识地在自己胸口抿了抿嘴，绝望地望天。

要说那嘴唇可真是红艳而柔...打住，蔡徐坤你给我打住，他闭了闭眼在脑中唾弃自己，思绪却禁不住兜回到昨夜朱正廷在他身下热烈而娇媚的样子。

他是不会承认自己曾有过与之高度重合的幻想的。

都怪酒精这个东西。

他怨恨地在心中默念起Frey的Alcoholic，试图用念经式歌词来平复不经意又抬起头来的小兄弟。

别开玩笑，朱正廷的大腿还跨在那儿呢，要是最后他是给这个硌醒的，他蔡徐坤真的无法承受那灭顶之尬。

天人交战了10分钟后，朱正廷的手机在卧室门口不远的地上响了起来，蔡徐坤看着胸口的人悠悠转醒，感觉自己血液都要倒流了。

然而起床气支配之下的朱正廷似乎直到铃声响停也没有清醒过来搞清楚状况。他一脸莫名地趴在蔡徐坤胸口，盯着他前胸一枚小痣发了半晌的呆。

手机又响起来，蔡徐坤决定这次不得不有所动作了。

“正正，你的手机，要不要，接一下？”他虚弱地问道，无比渴望自己的生命可以快进一小时，略过这爆发边缘的煎熬的一切。

“我们，睡了？”朱正廷抬起头来看他。

蔡徐坤觉得自己快要被这一记直球打出心梗了。

他微微扬了扬眉毛，挤出一个虚假的笑容，示意这显而易见的事实。

朱正廷恍若未见，他把自己撑起来，环视了一圈没见到能穿的衣服，干脆就下床去找手机去了。

蔡徐坤被那一身的暧昧痕迹震得又是兜头一脸血，还没顾上扶额，朱正廷已经穿上了牛仔裤，脖子夹着手机，胳膊夹着衬衣，一边系着腰带一边应付着电话里的经纪人走了回来。

“幸好你戴了套，”他挂了电话开始穿衬衣，“要不这会儿可是没时间做清理了。琴姐在楼下催我了。”

穿好衣服，朱正廷去洗手间快速收拾了一下，出来后过来拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩，就在他的目瞪口呆中离开了房间。

 

接下来的一周，蔡徐坤都生活在一种仿若不真实的虚幻之中。一方面是惯常繁忙的工作，另一方面是初初解散奶泡成员间空前高涨的兄弟情。但凡众人有点什么新奇的见闻动向都要发在群里，然后大家都会以前所未有的热情一番捧场。

朱正廷也是，甚至蔡徐坤随口应和小鬼说一句自己也在登机，他都会发来狗狗的表情包祝福一路平安。

完全没有任何异常。

就是最大的异常。

但是蔡徐坤不敢开口问，他怕一问就连这虚假的异常都拥有不了了。

他想，这不正是他原本渴望的一切如昨么，果然不愧是最好的兄弟，如此默契地选择了同样的解决方式。朱正廷能无缝过渡，他也一样没问题。

于是他按捺住一切暗涌的质疑，决意扮演好正常的兄友弟恭。

 

一周后两人相遇在同一个时尚酒会，镜头前完美演绎真兄弟无限期。两人端着酒杯陪着大半个时尚圈的人谈笑风生了一晚上，以至于蔡徐坤收到朱正廷发来的同层房号时，禁不住诧异抬头投去问询的目光。朱正廷适时转身和一个品牌大佬把臂言欢去了，蔡徐坤也立刻被新围过来的人带进了新的话题。等到散场回了房，蔡徐坤在自己房里卸好妆，把工作人员一一打发走，又独自坐立不安了半小时还是琢磨不准朱正廷究竟想干嘛后，他带着就义般的决绝出门找了过去。

横竖就是把话说开嘛，尬就尬了，忍忍也就过去了。

他才将将走到门口，门一开，一截白玉似的胳膊伸出来将他一把扯了进去，他还没闹明白这门怎么开得如此及时，就在缠绵的唇舌交接与灼热的指尖挑逗中上了膛。

要说年轻idol真的蛮辛苦的，忙得脚不沾地不说，血气方刚的年纪还得苦守戒律。于是兄弟间行点方便互帮互助，大概也不是太离谱？

没顶愉悦袭来的那一刻，蔡徐坤晕头转向地自我安慰道。

 

又是混战半宿，早晨蔡徐坤醒来时，朱正廷已经洗完澡从浴室里出来了。望着一滴水珠顺着满身斑驳红印掠过雕刻般的腹肌最后落入浴巾下的隐秘之地，“呃...”，蔡徐坤充满智慧地评论道。

朱正廷扑哧一声笑出来。

“你醒啦，这会儿回房可得小心点，外头人都起来了，来来往往的。”笑靥如花，全然没有一丝顾虑。

“哦。”蔡徐坤继续精辟的语言风格。

“你先洗澡换身衣服吧，这套干净的我给你放这儿了。反正你下午才走。这会儿也不急。”

“嗯。”

嗯？嗯？？？你连我行程都清楚？蔡徐坤一脸困顿地走进浴室，心底却翻起滔天巨浪。

然而等他终于做好思想建设，准备出来谈个究竟时，朱正廷已经溜了，替他叫了一桌早餐摆满了茶几，微信上发了个讨好的福利表情包，说自己先走一步赶飞机了。

捏着叮嘱自己一定要吃早饭的字条，蔡徐坤感觉一股无名之火开始隐隐冒头。

 

可这火还没烧起来就给茫茫太平洋生生憋熄了。朱正廷飞去纽约工作，一去就是半个月。隔着半天的时差，两人连微信浮夸兄弟情都没空演，更别说沉下心进行严肃学术讨论。

论兄弟视域下炮友关系的开发与可持续发展。

蔡徐坤看着今天参加的官方背景会议主题，脑子里替换出这么个标题，只想一头溺毙在面前的香槟塔里。

 

半个月后，朱正廷回国，特发微博以示庆贺。蔡徐坤看着手机上的特别关注提醒心里开始犯嘀咕。今天他工作结束得早，晚上准备猫在家里写歌。还没等他嘀咕出个所以然，家里门铃响了。他一脸不可置信地打开门，门外还真是他漂洋过海来约炮的好兄弟。

“你-”他真的要爆发了。

“我回来啦！有没有很想我？”这人把包随手一丢，亲亲热热地就要搂上来。

“你给我打住！”蔡徐坤用上了毕生定力抵住那双开始点火的手。“我们到底在...在干嘛啊？”临出口才发现这事还真是难以言喻。蔡徐坤有点懊丧地选用了模糊指代的说法。

“你说我们在干嘛？”朱正廷笑着贴过来，轻轻往全身僵硬的蔡徐坤脸上吹气。“嗯？你说这是在干嘛？”两人下面贴在一块，他微微蹭了蹭，蔡徐坤立刻半身酥麻。

“我们...不能...”

朱正廷吻了上来，温软馨香，蔡徐坤即刻忘记了自己在反抗什么。

当朱正廷跨到他身上，手上一把把他按回床上躺着的时候，蔡徐坤心里在迷迷糊糊地想自己究竟是被诓服的还是睡服的，然后朱正廷扶着他的腰坐了下去，他脑子里最后一丝探询的神经也啪的一声断掉了。

 

2019年成就

单飞√

发行个人首张专辑√

举行个人首轮巡演√

拿下若干品牌代言/大使√

脱单？

 

跨年夜，蔡徐坤伏在酒店的案头勾画年终总结，桌下膝间，朱正廷正身体力行对他那个问号发出嘲讽。

好吧，这是他们3个月内第13次搞到了一起。从不明不白到明目张胆，蔡徐坤今天发短信邀约之时，心中早已不再有一丝困惑。

不过他们确实本来是在共赏一瓶2000年的柏翠的，只是品着品着一个人溜到了桌下，一个人拉开了裤链，唇舌裹覆上来，口中发出的喟叹比杯中的红酒还要顺滑爽冽。

 

曾经大概是在第5次还是第6次时，他刻意磨着朱正廷的敏感点打圈，衔着他的耳垂问他究竟在想什么，朱正廷崩溃地说“想要…”，他便一个挺身贯穿到底。至于有没有撞碎一个“你”字，他没有听清，满室淫靡之音里，朱正廷也没有再说。

他觉得这样便挺好，是两人都可以安心的答案。

 

可要说自欺欺人天打雷劈呢，两人就这么熟练操作了大半年，适逢蔡徐坤即将发布二专先行曲，朱正廷即将新戏热映的好时机，一组模糊的二人亲吻照挂上了各大热搜头条。

“就是前阵子聚餐道别时借位拍出来的！”蔡徐坤烦躁地冲着他的经纪人强调着，“一圈朋友在闹着说大家伙要吻别，就是贴面蹭了下，谁知道有人会拍这个啊。”

都是圈里的朋友，一帮小年轻，起码有十人，大家都这么亲热地道别了。但是蔡徐坤自然没有提到他在面对朱正廷时，唇角是如何貌似无意地与他轻擦而过，而其中又带着几分真心或是几许醉意。

“余丽琴那边回复了，这热搜撤不下去，有人在背后搞你们俩。”蔡徐坤的经纪人方健敲着桌子看着他，“一起商量个说法来回应吧。”说着他拨通了朱正廷经纪人余丽琴的电话。“你跟我说实话，只是借位？没有别的了？”

“真的是借位。”蔡徐坤拿出最诚恳的姿态。方健放过他没再多说。

电话接通的一瞬他有点紧张，他和朱正廷还没搭上话对过词，他心里有些没底。

“正廷还在走戏，”余丽琴的声音传过来，蔡徐坤心里略微放松了一些。“他今天戏份重，还没有跟他具体说这个事。我们这边认为还是强调好兄弟的说法。我找人去问过了，后续还会有一些素材，不过效果不会超过这组照片了。”

方健神色不明地盯着蔡徐坤瞧着，蔡徐坤尽力维持着无辜的表情。

联合着公关经理，电话里很快敲定了应对方案。

“那就这么说定了，”余丽琴总结道，“徐坤你先发博，然后等正廷这场戏过了，我让他来转发。”

 

@ 蔡徐坤V：正廷和我是好兄弟，平日里打闹习惯了，这次加上一点酒精的作用，再加上一些错位的角度，上演了这出闹剧。以后我们一定更加注意自己作为偶像的表率作用。

@ THEO-朱正廷V：让大家见笑了。以后一定多加注意。

 

之后狗仔又放出一些两人到彼此家里串门的视频，好在除了能说明私交频繁，也没有拍到更进一步的镜头。蔡徐坤出了几身冷汗之余，只得严格遵照公关的指令二人暂时线下不要来往，线上偶尔互动卖卖友情。

硬生生忍了一个月，蔡徐坤感觉自己与朱正廷已经退化成点赞之交。还不是什么都能赞，只有当两人在微博故事或者INS上发些私人相关的，经过方健和余丽琴审核过后，便会通知另一人前往点赞。到最后简直在微信朋友圈里他们都会惯性完成任务。

这期间二人通过两次不痛不痒的电话，重点交流了一下近期的工作安排和所在地的天气变化，无人触及雷区。

原来解散之后本该是这种感觉，蔡徐坤刷着广告博主朱正廷的微博首页，内心不无悲凉地感叹道。

这天朱正廷又发了条晒狗的小视频，蔡徐坤接到通知前往完成友情互动任务，鬼使神差地就留言说得空把狗狗们再带过来玩玩。眼瞅着这边监控着的方健立刻就一通电话打来要咆哮，朱正廷的一句好啊已经回复了过来。

蔡徐坤愣住了，他不得不当真了，他拿着手机惊喜了10秒，然后认命地接通了方健的电话。

 

直到又过了一个月，连点赞之交都按计划慢慢冷静下来，蔡徐坤才真正了解到前队友究竟是怎样一种体验。

 

这天二人又相遇在同一个颁奖礼。两人座位没安排在一块儿，蔡徐坤没忍住跑到朱正廷旁边坐着寒暄了会儿，无非也就是说了说前两天在哪儿然后接下来又要去哪儿这种无甚营养的话。朱正廷朝他笑得自然，就是那种他平日挂在脸上的每个人都能享受到的笑容，温暖而寻常，蔡徐坤却不禁用目光去描摹他唇边的每一分弧度。然后一边有前辈招呼蔡徐坤过去，另一边编导围过来交待朱正廷流程，两人也就客气地点头分开了。

蔡徐坤盯着朱正廷拿到单曲奖又表演完个人Solo舞台，然后消失在了后台没再回来。他瞥向右方空出来的座位，几乎要怀疑曾经的疯狂真的不过是个梦。

 

等到蔡徐坤最后拿完大奖做完压轴表演应付完一系列的媒体采访，回到酒店已经是凌晨以后。他推说劳累让方健和助理没再跟着他，一个人回了房间。也不知道朱正廷是不是也住这层，走过一扇扇紧闭的门，蔡徐坤难忍心头苦涩。

他没有注意到自己房里亮着灯，没有意识到满桌的外卖有任何不妥，他扯着领带直接往卧室走去，满脑子的物是人非。

“Holy Fuck!”蔡徐坤勉强撑住身后的墙才站稳没有摔跤，与此同时一个人闻声从床上弹起来。

“坤，你终于回来啦。”朱正廷扶着床又坐下去，突然的惊醒让他有点摸不着方向。

“正正，你怎么在这儿？”蔡徐坤满目震惊。

“我就找保洁阿姨问的，给她侄女什么的签了几个名，她就帮我开了。”朱正廷满脸无辜。

“我的名？”蔡徐坤难以置信。

“是啊，”朱正廷害羞地笑了笑，“她分不清我们，我就说我忘带门卡了，让她帮我查查蔡徐坤的房间，她也没怀疑就乐呵呵地帮了我。”

蔡徐坤在心中腹诽这美人计还真奏效，然后想起这不是重点，又正色道：“正正，我是问你在这儿做什么？”

朱正廷下意识地嘟起嘴，“我买了好多吃的，谁知道你这么晚，我洗完澡出来你都没回来，我就困了先睡了。”

蔡徐坤忍不住就要大笑起来，可是一个哈字都没哈出来，又觉得自己其实是更想抹眼泪。他哭笑不得地盯着朱正廷看了半分钟，转头进了浴室卸妆洗脸。

 

他出来时朱正廷在客厅里把食物都打开了。

“坤，都还是温的，来吃点吧。”朱正廷有点小心翼翼地对他说，整个人就是一个大写的乖巧。

蔡徐坤走过去，挨着他坐下，接过一碗粥喝起来。

两人沉默地吃了半饱，朱正廷先停下了筷子。

“我们，我们还是不是…”朱正廷犹犹豫豫地问道。蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，朱正廷捧着一碗没吃完的米线目不转睛地盯着。

蔡徐坤放下碗出了会儿神，转身一把搂住他的肩摇了摇，“好兄弟嘛，必须的。”

朱正廷就拿一双大眼睛看着他，蹙着眉，像是带着一丝怀疑，又像是布满了委屈，蔡徐坤想要伸手把那眉头抚平，却见那双眼里赫然泛起水汽，未及他细看，朱正廷便转过脸去，不过一瞬，再转回来，又是惯常的笑脸。

蔡徐坤知道这样的表情没有好话，他没有给朱正廷开口的机会，径直吻了上去。

朱正廷立时便挣扎起来，可转瞬就停下来张开了嘴用力回吻，他紧紧搂上蔡徐坤的脖子，像是生怕他又反悔退开。

蔡徐坤怎么可能退开，他的每一根神经都因为这个久违的热吻而舒张开来，他痛惜过去这两个多月竟然被迫要与这样的甜蜜分离。他搂着朱正廷坐到自己身上，抱住起身往卧室走去。

这一夜朱正廷从未有过的磨人，黏着他索吻，在他扩张时止不住细碎地抽气，又在他抽动时放肆地回应。最后释放时他轻轻吻去朱正廷眼角的泪花，然后蹭着他的额角哄他入睡。

朱正廷把脸埋进他的颈窝小声说：“我好想你。”

他亲他的头发：“我也是。”

“不仅是好兄弟，也不仅是这种这样…过去的，现在的，以后的，哪一种我都想要。”朱正廷抬起头来看着他，脸上是赤诚的期盼，“我是不是太贪心了？我过去不敢要这么多，只想着你能接受什么，那我就陪着就满足了，可是全被收走了以后，我反而全想要找回来。”

蔡徐坤吻上他的眼睛，那爱意太透明，他怕多流露一分都会是莫大的损失。

“我从没敢想过这一天，”他把朱正廷搂回怀里，下巴摩挲着他的头顶说道，“我就想着只要你在，怎样都行，只要你好。”说着忍不住笑起来，“感觉我们浪费了好多时间。”

朱正廷扬起脸看他，带着羞涩又难掩得意，“也不算浪费，那段还是蛮…辣的。”

两人笑着又吻到一起。

 

清晨方健和余丽琴上楼喊自家艺人起床。相遇在走廊里，两人心头登时都腾起不祥的预感。同时掏出手机给自家艺人打了电话，片刻之后，蔡徐坤顶着一头鸟窝拉开了房门，手上还忙着给牛仔裤系腰带。

“健哥，琴姐。”蔡徐坤赶忙把两尊黑面神让进屋里。

“衣服穿反了。”余丽琴翻了个白眼就要往卧室去。

蔡徐坤赶忙给拦着，“琴姐，琴姐，让正正再睡会儿，他…”他话音弱下去，私密之事对着外人还是有些难以启齿。

余丽琴拿眼瞪他，气急也还是在沙发上坐下来。

“我就说这次行程不能碰吧，”方健老神在在地在她对面坐下，“这时机，就得闹出点事儿，你还不信。”

余丽琴啧了一声转过头去，“料事如神也没见你管住他啊。”

蔡徐坤站在一旁尴尬地抓头发，宛如发现救星一般慌忙拿起热水壶去洗手间烧水。

给两人拿开水泡好茶后，蔡徐坤又借口洗漱跑回了卧室里的浴室，收拾清爽后出来，朱正廷已经醒来靠在床头。

他走过去讨早安吻，朱正廷躲着他的嘴比划说外面在吵架。

“一会儿有得要受的，让我积存一点能量。”蔡徐坤追着要亲亲，终于还是逮住吻了个正着。

朱正廷紧闭着嘴没让深吻就推开了他，不好意思地嘟哝着进了浴室。待到两人拾掇妥当打开房门，客厅里的两人已经统一好战线。

“这可不是开玩笑的。”看着两人紧握的双手，余丽琴的眼皮就止不住跳，“正廷你还记得你怎么跟我保证的？”

蔡徐坤诧异地看了朱正廷一眼。

“我们会很小心的。”朱正廷攥紧了手小声说。

余丽琴嗤笑一声，又收住表情气愤地瞪回来。

方健抿了口茶，“好吧，棒打鸳鸯的事呢，我们也做不出，既然你们俩断不了，那就要自己承担后果。咱们公事公办，行程上不会给你们刻意去凑，也不会刻意去避开，但是你们自己要把握好度，再搞出热搜头条就自己去兜回来。”

蔡徐坤简直是喜出望外地看向方健。

“你高兴什么，多少双眼睛盯着你们，还敢搞这出。”余丽琴窝了一肚子火，简直气不打一处来。

“琴姐，我们一定再也不给你们添麻烦了，”朱正廷连忙过去撒起娇来，“一定一定最最小心。您放心呀。”

“我放心，我带着你我敢放心啊。”余丽琴仍然嗔怪着，可对着自家撒娇的宝贝，气势也软了下来。

“琴姐，健哥，”蔡徐坤坐到朱正廷身边揽住他的肩，两人相视一笑，“我和正正很珍视我们的情谊，这次保证用心呵护，谨慎行事。”

 

门后交换一个道别吻，出门便又拉开长达一周的分离，但这一次，不再有迟疑与猜忌，不再有畏惧与顾虑，两颗心稳稳地落在心房里，每一刻都是爱恋的好时机。


End file.
